Panne D'Essence
by Line Nina
Summary: Histoire centrée sur les personnages de Ziva et Tony TIVA


_**Cette ship a été écrite par **__**tivaxxxdivydnozza**__**, elle a eu la gentillesse de m'accorder le droit de publier son histoire sur FanFiction. Vous trouverez un lien de son blog sur mon profil. Donnez votre avis, je lui en ferais part. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Quelque part sur une route direction le Texas**_

Ziva se trouvait assise sur le siège passager d'une Mustang rouge. Elle patientait à moitié agacée par l'attente. Elle s'exclama en voyant son conducteur arriver :

_- Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! _

_- Désolé pour l'attente ! _

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit qu'il y avait une jolie blonde à l'intérieur ! _

_- Détrompe-toi, je demandais notre chemin ! _

_- Et tu étais obligé de mettre autant de temps, Tony ? _

_- Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait ! _

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme l'exaspérait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Elle regarda son partenaire prendre place au volant. Celui-ci s'exclama :

_- Imprègne-toi bien du paysage car on ne reviendra pas de si tôt ! _

Ziva sourit. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La station d'essence semblait pitoyable. Le reste du paysage était nu. Tony démarra et il s'engagea sur l'unique route. Ziva repensait à la raison qui l'avait obligée à être là en compagnie de son partenaire...

**« FlashBack**

Gibbs arriva et s'exclama :

_- David, Dinozzo, vous partez au Texas ! _

Les deux concernés se regardent et Tony protesta :

_- Mais c'est super loin ! _

_- Peu importe, vous partez maintenant et sans discuter ! _**»**

Ziva et Tony se regardèrent avec le sourire. Depuis maintenant quatre heure, la voiture filait sur la route déserte. Tony accorda un regard vers sa partenaire. Elle était vêtue d'un T-shirt vert foncé et d'un pantalon blanc. Ses cheveux descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Des lunettes de soleil lui cachaient les yeux. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui et il eut juste le temps de virer son regard vers la route. Ziva sourit, depuis qu'ils étaient partis, elle avait remarqué que son ami la dévorait des yeux à son insu. Soudain le véhicule cala. Tony regarda sa partenaire avec angoisse. Celle-ci s'exclama avec amusement :

_- Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de la panne quand même ! _

_- J'aimerais que ce soit juste une plaisanterie...mais ce n'est pas le cas. _

_- Tu veux dire que nous sommes vraiment en panne ? _

_- Oui... _

Ziva souffla en se laissant tomber contre le siège. Elle passa une main sur son front et fit remonter ses lunettes sur le sommet de sa tête. Tony sortit alors son portable pour vérifier s'il y avait du réseau. Mais c'était à prévoir, il n'y en avait pas. Ziva fit de même mais elle n'eut pas plus de succès. Elle sortit alors de la voiture et entreprit de faire les cent pas tout en disant :

_- Tony, tu aurais pu prévoir ! Nous étions à une station ! _

Tony sortit à son tour du véhicule et répliqua :

_- Je pensais que ça allait suffire ! _

_- Faut croire que non ! _

_- Ne t'énerve pas, c'est bon ! _

Ziva se calma et commença à réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Tony lui fit remarquer après dix bonnes minutes :

_- Ca ne sert à rien, nous sommes obligés d'attendre qu'une voiture passe. _

_- Non, je ne veux pas rester ici ! Il y a forcément un moyen pour prévenir quelqu'un ! _

_- Je ne crois pas, ici, c'est vraiment perdu ! _

Ziva se tourna vers Tony et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

_- J'ai une idée ! _

_- Dis toujours... _

_- Je vais me rendre à la station et comme ça je pourrais prévenir des gens ! _

_- Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en panne ? _

_- J'y vais en courant ! _

_- Tu es complètement folle ! Avec la chaleur qui fait, tu ne tiendras pas le coup ! _

_- J'ai fais pire... _

_- Même, il en est hors de question ! _

_- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on parte ? _

_- Je ne veux pas te retrouver déshydratée sur le bord de la route ! _

_- Ce ne sera pas le cas alors maintenant laisse moi partir ! _

Tony tenait fermement se partenaire par le bras. Il répliqua :

_- Tu es peut être un agent du MOSSAD surentrainée mais tu n'es pas invincible ! _

_- Je suis au courant ! _

_- Ziva, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, le risque est trop grand et de plus... _

_- De plus ? _

_- De plus, je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser partir avec ce risque... _

_- Tony... _

_- Non, maintenant que je me suis lancé, laisse-moi finir. C'est bête mais la première fois que je t'ai vu tu m'as posé une question que je trouvais très indiscrète, ensuite, tu es partie et quand quelques jours après, tu as intégré l'équipe, je ne sais pas, un sentiment me gênait. Ce sentiment, je l'ai su un peu tard que c'était de l'amour. Oui, je suis tombé amoureux de la femme se trouvant en face de moi touts les jours, cette femme, Ziva, c'est toi...Oui, je t'aime et depuis le jour où nous avons appris à nous connaître... _

_- Je ne... _

_- Oui, je sais, c'est bête mais il fallait que ça sorte... _

_- Tony, laisse-moi parler ! _

_- Oui...Excuse moi...je t'écoute... _

_- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est tellement...inattendu. Je n'ai que quatre mots à dire : Je t'aime aussi. _

Tony embrassa sa collègue et elle répondit à son baisé avec plus d'ardeur. Une camionnette bleue s'arrêta. Un vieil homme moustachu à l'allure fort sympathique ouvrit sa fenêtre et demanda :

_- Vous avez besoins de quelque chose les amoureux ? _

Tony et Ziva se séparèrent. Le vieil homme sourit et déclara :

_- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais il n'y a pas énormément de voiture dans le coin, alors qu'en j'ai vu la votre, j'ai pensé que vous aviez sûrement un problème, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. _

_- En faite, si, nous sommes en panne d'essence... _reprit Tony

_- Oh, c'est fort ennuyeux ! Je peux aller vous en chercher si vous voulez ? _

_- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, c'est avec joie que nous acceptons ! _répondit Ziva

_- Bien, je reviens dans environ deux heures voir peut être plus, je vous laisse à vos occupations. A plus tard !_

Le vieil homme ne laissa pas le temps au jeune couple de lui répondre car déjà il filait à vive allure sur la route. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec amusement puis Tony demanda avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses idées :

_- Où en étions-nous ? _

_- Pas ici Tony, c'est trop risqué... _

_- C'est toi qui dis ça alors que ta première fois était dans un camion d'ar... _

_- C'est bon, pas la peine d'aller plus loin ! _

Tony lui sourit et celle-ci s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Elle lui demanda ensuite :

_- Alors, où en étions-nous ? _

_- Hum, Melle est joueuse ! _

_- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais qu'on... _

_- Chut, j'en ai justement très envie !_

Ziva ria et entra à l'arrière de la voiture suivi de très près par son amant. Deux heures après, le vieil homme arriva et quand il découvrit, les deux collègues décoiffés, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée pour l'homme et un suçon dans le cou de la femme, il put deviner sans peine ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Il déposa les bidons au sol et s'exclama tout souriant :

_- J'ai été très content d'avoir pu vous aider ! _

_- Et nous de vous avoir rencontrés ! Combien nous vous devons ? _

_- Laissez donc Melle, vous m'avez déjà rendu très heureux en me prouvant que l'amour existait encore ! Allons donc, à bientôt et faîtes moi plaisir, ne laissez personne vous dire que vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensembles, c'est faux ! Bon courage ! _

Sur ce, il remonta dans sa camionnette et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le couple ria devant l'homme qui leur avait donné de l'aide et sûrement plus, de la joie. Puis Tony remplit le réservoir et ils purent repartirent vers leur destination. La Mustang rouge filait en emportant avec elle les deux pièces d'un puzzle d'un amour naissant.


End file.
